


Deep Blue-Eyed Baby

by ecstruh



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I gave Mike blue eyes because I can, Lots of it, M/M, Marriage Proposal, hehe, someone teach me how to tag, they live in new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecstruh/pseuds/ecstruh
Summary: ♪ Deep blue-eyed baby ♪♪ Blue like the sea ♪♪ You said, “It’s your favorite place, my eyes are the same, so you must love me” ♪♪ And I do really ♪





	Deep Blue-Eyed Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This took me a while to do, and this isn’t edited so watch out for some mistakes and errors. Also I used a lot of refrences from songs by Abbey Glover, the whole thing is basically inspired by her, it’s unreal. Enjoy!  
> ~Luisa

They were driving.

 

Will didn’t know where because Michael insisted that Will stay blindfolded the whole ride, that he would give Will a surprise.

This made Will irritated, because the last time they chose to surprise him, it was his twenty-fifth birthday. The party didn’t greet him any happy birthdays at all, pretending it was a normal day, which made him think they forgot about his birthday, ignoring all the hints he’d gave them that day.

On that day, they were also whispering things, things without him, always moving to places out of his reach, whispering things that were out of ear shot. This made Will feel left-out, and replaced his elation, that Will had in the morning, with a snappish mood, caused by his best friends forgetting his birthday.

It was 6:30 when Will got back from work, dreading going back to his apartment that he shared with Mike, rehearsing a cheerful tone, trying to keep out the least bit of disappointment and resentment from his tone, not wanting to draw any attention to himself that Mike would notice. He didn’t want Mike to feel guilty about forgetting his birthday, even though he should, Will’s spirit was too kindred to do that. As Will was approaching his apartment door, he took a deep breath, trying to cloak any sign of vex from his features with a neutral expression.

Will grabbed his keys from his jean pocket, jamming the key in the key hole, unlocking the door, and twisting the knob, to reveal a pitch black room. Will threw off his coat, putting it on a hanger near their front door, before calmly walking into the kitchen, Mike still not being there.

 

Will huffed, well this was the best birthday ever.

 

Rolling his eyes, to no one in particular, he flipped the switch to turn on the kitchen light, to make himself a birthday snack.

Right after he turned on the light, his five friends jumped out from their hiding spots and all screamed in usion, “Surprise!”

Will jumped. Since he thought he was alone, Will’s brain signaled intruders, causing his fist to raise, striking the person closest to him square in the nose, which was none other than his boyfriend, Mike.

Will gasped, his mind immediately going into panic mode, he’d just hit his boyfriend. The whole room went dead silent, Mike crouching down to grasp his aching nose. All his friends cupped their mouthes, which all dropped into the shape of an ‘o’, Will looking like he’d just seen a ghost, his last bit of dignity drain from his body as he helped Mike up. The punch left a little bruise, Will repeatedly apologizing, claiming that it was just a reflex, and that he didn’t mean it. After a few months, the party was still making jokes about the day, repeatedly retelling the moment, and cackling about it after. After that day, Will never wanted to have a surprise birthday, or surprise in general, ever again, not wanting the same action to repeat.

 

Will chuckled, remembering the moment, as clear as a sunny California day in his mind.

 

“What?” Mike asked, Will could picture Mike turning his head to face Will, a grin raising to his lips, revealing dimples that Will adored.

 

“Oh nothing,” Will said, smiling and ducking his head down towards his lap, “It’s just,” Will turned his head to face Mike, “remember the day you guys all threw me a surprise party for my twenty-fifth birthday, and it all went wrong?”

 

“Oh, I remember all too well.” Mike said, looking in the distance, his grin growing broader.

 

“But I promise, you won’t punch anyone this time.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Swear on your life, Byers.”

 

Mike leaned over pressing a kiss to Will’s temple, making Will’s face flush scarlet.

The rest of the car ride was full of comfortable silence, the distant sound of Wills mixtape playing in the background, Mike humming to the tunes.

After 30 minutes, Will started to hear the crashing of waves and the cries of seagulls.

 

“Mike?”

 

“Yes, Love?”

 

“Are we at the beach?”

 

“I don’t know, are we?”

 

“I’m blindfolded, asshole”

 

“An asshole that you’re dating,”

 

“Are we at the beach or not?”

 

“You’ll see when we get there, William.”

 

Will crossed his arms over his chest, putting on a pouty face, even though he was twenty-nine, Mike thought he still looked sickeningly adorable.

 

“Fine, Michael.”

 

Even though Mike couldn’t see Will’s expression through the blindfold, He could tell Will was scowling from the angle of his eyebrows.

*****

“We’re here,”

 

“Finally, I thought we’d never get there.” Will said reaching for the blindfold still covering his eyes, still preventing him from having a sense of sight.

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” said Mike, grabbing Will’s hand, stopping any motion, “do not take this off until I say so, got it?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Mike rolled his eyes, getting out of the car, striding to the passenger seat door, helping Will get out of the car so he doesn’t fall or take a wrong step.

Once out of the car, the aroma of salt and sun whipped Wills nostrils, the wind making his hair fly. Mike guided Will towards their designated location, checking for any rocks or sticks that his boyfriend might trip on. Will, gripping onto Mike for dear life, not used to having one of his senses getting taken away, and not fully trusting his boyfriends dark sense of humor.

Each step they took, Will could hear waves, rocks, and sand getting smushed together, the sound of water sloshing against water, filling his ear drums, getting closer.

About 15 steps later, they stopped, the floor feeling crunchy beneath his converse sneakers, the moist air clouding his skin, making his face oily and making his hair dampen.

 

“Okay, you can take off your blindfold now,” Mike said, pride filling his voice.

 

Will took off the blindfold, his vision flashing a bright light at first, still needing to get used to this new light, when it just got used to the darkness of the blindfold.

When Will’s eyesight adjusted, he smiled. They were at the beach. He admired the beauty that was the ocean, so clear and blue, the waves sparkling and shining from the reflection of the sunlight. The sun was now receding down the west, creating a beautiful hue of pink, orange, and yellow, surrounded by just the right amount of golden clouds. Mike knew Will has always loved the beach, the ocean, everything about them. He loved the neon tints of the sea creatures and loved the colorful plants that came with them. If Will could visit all the beaches in the world, just to sketch their beauty, he would, but he knows that it’s impossible to catch the precise angles and curves of the ocean because it’s simply too perfect to draw. So, perfect that it’s impossible to catch the drift of the waves, and sway of the coral. It was simply all too impossibly perfect for Will to draw, the scenery brought tears to his eyes.

“Mike...” Will said turning his head around to look at his lover, who was behind him and staring intently at Will, his face contorted in both happiness and nervousness, all the while, smiling.

Will was about to ask what was wrong before Mike stepped forwards, taking Will’s smaller hands in his, fitting perfectly in between his fingers, his hand feeling soft, but calloused.

Mike tried to look at Will in the eyes, Will wasn’t looking back, eyes bright with adoration, Mike breathed out and said, “I love seeing you like this, happy. Seeing you happy, it makes me feel something I’ve never felt before.” Mike said trying to capture Will’s gaze, but for some reason, Will wasn’t looking back.

 

“Hey, Will, look at me, please.” Mike said, his voice soft and tender, like music to Will’s ears.

 

Will looked up into his boyfriends eyes, they were practically shining with affection, affection that was only meant for one person, meant for Will.

 

“See my eyes?”

 

Will nodded.

 

“They’re blue, right?”

 

Yes, they were blue, a beautiful sky blue, and they were dangerously irresistible. Will couldn’t stop looking at them, at the alluring glint in his sapphire irises. He couldn’t stop looking atthe possessingly charming figure that was his boyfriend.

 

His boyfriend.

 

“They’re blue like the sea.”

 

Will nodded absently, not entirely sure where this conversation was going.

 

“Well, since the ocean is your favorite place, my eyes are the same, so you must love me.”

 

“Of course I do, Mikey.” Will ripped his hands from Mikes grasp to wrap his arms around his slender boyfriend.

They stayed like that, for what seemed like an eternity, just embracing each other, receiving and giving back love, none of them saying a word, not daring to ruin one more precious memory of their relationship.

 

“Well, if you love me, then I guess you won’t mind sharing with me.” Mike whispered into his boyfriends hair.

 

“What do you mean?” Will said, looking up at his lover, adrenaline suddenly filling up his veins.

 

He couldn’t mean that? Could he?

 

“Sharing a house, a family, a life,” Mike said reaching for something in his back pocket, Will looked baffled, his heart pumping against his ribcage, his mind running faster than a cheetah.

Mike let go of Will, only to reveal a small box, a box that was tiny, and could just barely fit a marble inside.

 

Is he actually-

 

Will thoughts were interrupted by Mike getting down on one knee, propping the elbow of the arm holding the mysterious box on his thigh, breath slightly uneven, Mike flashed a bright smile. If smiles could kill, Will would be drop-dead on the sandy floor.

“-and my last name.” Mike finished, patiently waiting for a reply, opening the box to reveal a stunning ring, gold, embroidered with silver minuscule letters, that Will could make out, that said, “You’re my Love, my Everything.” Mike sat there, chewing on his lip each second Will didn’t reply. The question hung in the air, filling the silence between them, the words seeming to endlessly echo in Will’s ear.

Will bent down and crashed into Mike as hard as he could, pulling him into a suffocating hug, sending them both toppling backwards into the white sand. Tears welled up in Will’s eyes from pure bliss, that this man, that he loved dearly ever since he was a child, who he grew up with, had just asked him, William Byers, to be his. His everything, his world.

“I’d be crazy not to!” Will said through a cracked sob, his face buried in Mikes chest.

 

“So I take that as a yes?”

 

“Are you kidding? I love you, Michael, I’ve loved you ever since we were little, saying no would be like suicide.” Will chuckled, getting off Mike and wiping his eyes with his thumb. He was so overcome with delight and ecstasy that this irresistible man, who has been his boyfriend for years, his best friend for more, actually remembered.

 

He remembered.

 

There was a conversation Will and Mike had when they were little, about 9 years old. Mike was at Will’s house, sitting on the kitchen counter. They were tossing chips that they found in Will’s pantry at each other, smiles, giggles, and laughter filled the kitchen as they fired back insults, glaring and glowering at each other. Though, they knew the hateful looks weren’t meant to be taken seriously, they were just playing fun and games.

“You might never get a girlfriend with that attitude, Wheeler.” Will snickered, after Mike insulted one of his attributes, his hair.

 

“Neither will you, with those looks,” Mike shot back, still on the topic of Will’s hair, patting the top of Will’s head, ruffling his hair.

 

“Piss off,” Will said, smacking Mikes hand away, trying to fix the locks that Mike has misplaced, “I will be happily married to the woman that I love, while you will be alone in a one room apartment complex, living with your five or something cats.”

 

Gasping, Mike clutched his chest, a look of mock hurt spread across his face, “You wound me, Byers.” he said, “I plan to propose to a beautiful woman, whom I have given a piece of my heart, I choose to do it in an expensive restaurant, swooning her with my adorning looks, adorning looks you don’t have.” Mike added, lightly tapping Will’s button nose with his index finger, popping a chip in his mouth with his free hand, a smug smile spread on his lips, rubbing it in Will’s face.

 

Will rolled his eyes, pushing Mike away from him, “Really? That’s how you’re gonna propose to her? That’s so cliché, poor girl.” Will said, fire gleaming in his eyes, Mike throwing another chip at him, punishment for the cruel remark, “I plan to propose to her at her favorite place, if she doesn’t have one, I shall do it at the beach, during a beautiful sunset.” Will finished, the fire in his eyes extinguishing, and his features softening into a dreamy like expression.

 

“It’s not cliché, I’m just a romantic,” Mike scowled, “but why the beach? What’s so special about that? It’s so smelly there, the sand is annoying, its so cold, and who knows what people have put in the ocean?” Mike said, putting up one finger as he stated each flaw the beach had.

 

“How could you not love the beach?” Will said, flailing his arms around the air, “the sunsets are so beautiful, the sea creatures are very colorful, the waves are very relaxing, and the its very breathtakingly stunning to draw.”

 

“Fine, whatever you say, you’re too stubborn to argue with anyways,” Mike said, shrugging his shoulders, crunching on another tortilla chip.

 

“I’m not stubborn I’m just,” Will thought for a moment, Mike humming as he waited for Will to finish, “-determined.” Will finished.

 

“That’s one way to put it,” Mike said, flinching when Will threw a tortilla chip at him, Mike catching it and eating it, a victorious smile plastered his face, mixed with the crunching of the chip filling his mouth.

 

Will shot Mike an irritated glare while saying, “Remind me again, why I became friends with you.”

 

“Because you love me,” Mike said, choosing to be bold, and lightly pecking Will’s cheek, electricity coursing through Will’s body at the intimacy, the spot where Mike had kissed his cheek burning, like a brand had burned the outline of Mike’s lips onto his cheek. Immediately turning an unhealthy shade of pastel red, Will tried to hide the embarrassment in his voice with nonchalant tone, almost failing.

 

“Eh, fair enough,”

*****

“You remembered,” Will said, hardly audible beneath his peal of laughter and sobs, hysteria and euphoria seeping through his veins.

 

“Of course I did,” Mike confirmed, still holding onto Will tightly, the damp sand soaking into their jeans, uncomfortable from the weird position they were in, “I wanted to give you the proposal of your dreams.” Mike whispered into Will’s ear.

 

“Well you got one itty bitty thing incorrect,” Will said.

 

“What is that?”

 

“Wasn’t I the one that was supposed to be proposing?”

 

“Don’t tell me that you brought a ring too,”

 

Will chuckled, bringing them both up to their feet, their hands still clasped together, “No, no. It’s just that I thought you wouldn’t have the balls to do this, so I would have to be the one to do it first,”

 

“Guess you weren’t fast enough.” Mike said teasingly, Mike slowly wrapping his lanky arms around Will’s petite form, Will looking up and staring deep into his new fiancée’s eyes, finding nothing but affection and devotion.

 

“Shut up, and kiss me,” Will said passionately, breathless with endless compassion for the man before him, Michael Wheeler, who has been with him through everything, whether it be as little as helping him study, to staying with him through the traumatic events of the upside down, the shadow monster. Will, shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts of the past away because that wasn’t the time to think about that right now. Right now, all that should be on his mind is lover for over a decade has finally asked him to be his, to seal the deal, that no one else can touch him the way Will does, no one else can posses the bond that they share.

Mike leaned down, eyelids fluttering down, like draping curtains over a sunlit window. Mike tilted Will’s chin up, to see the carmel of his eyes, oh so affectionate, Mike didn’t deserve him, it didn’t feel true, it felt like he was dreaming every moment that was spent with this fragile boy, who had given his heart to him, let him enter something that seemed so personal, and he was grateful to have gained Will’s trust in that way, to have him trust Mike with his life. His eyes darted from Will’s eyes to his lips, feeling suddenly hungry, craving to taste his lips. Will stood up on his tippy toes, still not fully reaching the height of Mike, and he too, closed his eyes, only focusing on how the space between their lips was slowly decreasing. Growing Impatient, Will slammed their lips together, relishing the taste of Mike, never growing tired of the electrifying sensation of Mike’s lips against his. This time though it was different, this time, they were binded, many promises yet to have been spoken, promises that would be torture, worse than hell, if broken.

Will snaked his arms around Mike’s neck, giving him no choice but to move closer, space being the least of their worries, getting weird looks from people who passed by were the least of their concerns, the only thing that mattered right now was them, each other, together, wrapped up in one another’s arms, with not a care in the world. Hell, they could be kissing in front of Will’s dad, but they would be too enveloped in each others grasp to give a shit, not listening to anything his dad had to say, for he was not interested. This was his life, and as he was told before, this life style would give him sicknesses with no cure, would break him into a million pieces, with no one to pick up after him, having no one to make him feel secure.

This feeling was not the life style his homophobic dad had described, instead it was much more. More than he could ask for, than he would ask for, basically overflowing with emotion, happiness.And for the first time in a long time in their lives, they felt content. Having finally found the one they would spend the rest of their lives with, their love growing as theyears went by.

The kiss was still going, Will having grabbed a clump of Mike’s hair in his hand, feeling soft, as always, in between his fingers, shiny under the refection of the sun. When the kiss ended, they were both smiling from ear to ear, the aftermath of their engagement catching up with their brains. They pressed their foreheads together, arms still securely wrapped around each others forms, breath heavy, the air feeling warm around them.

It took them a while to get where they were now, both being so oblivious and stubborn, not seeing any sign of the other liking them. The party said watching them flirt was like torture, it was sad really, anyone could have guessed that there were sparks flying around, it was just them being too caught up in the idea that they weren’t good enough for the other. The party tried everything to put Mike and Will together, and it was infuriating because they just wouldn’t budge. But once they realized that they were it for each other, they clung together immediately. Mike was always there for Will, holding his heart when it was heavy, picking up the pieces, and gluing them together whenever it was shattered, Will doing the same to Mike.

 

“Shall we?” Asked Mike, as he backed away towards the waves, holding out his hand for Will to take.

 

“We shall.” Will said, giggling as he took Mikes hand and Mike spun him, making him feel loved. He was loved.

 

Mike placed a light kiss to Will’s lips, before pulling Will along, finishing off their engagement with a quiet, long walk on the beach.

As they walked together on the seashore, fingers interlocked, Will’s head on Mike’s shoulder as the lats bit of sun went down to finish it’s descent over the horizon, they swayed together happily, fulfilled in giddiness.

 

 

This was most certainly the proposal of Will’s dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated !  
> ~Luisa


End file.
